


Под звон бокалов

by ktj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Таймлайн - 3 сезон. Сэм и Дин, Новый Год, распитие шампанского, порка, грязные разговорчики и секс в смокингах)))
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 5





	Под звон бокалов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In With a Bang](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617740) by nyxocity. 



> Бета: Котик

– Не думал, что мы когда-нибудь снова вырядимся в эти пингвиньи костюмы, – заметил Дин, выйдя из Импалы, хлопнув дверью. Сэм никогда бы не признался вслух, но он даже был рад, что у них появилась еще одна возможность так одеться, потому что, черт подери, Дин обалденно выглядел в смокинге.

– Отличная вечеринка, – начал Дин, после того как они вернулись в номер.

– Жаль, только что мы так и не получили никакой информации по делу, – напомнил Сэм.

– Зато еда была просто потрясающей, – добавил Дин, словно этого достаточно, чтобы восполнить недостаток сведений. Сэм хотел возразить, но у него было слишком хорошее настроение. В прихваченной ими бутылке ещё оставалось шампанское, и он собирался с ним расправиться.

– Полегче, Сэмми. Третий бокал? Ты ходишь по краю, – подколол Дин. Сэм лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ – на душе у него было слишком тепло и хорошо, плевать на последствия.

Сейчас Новый год. И они вместе. И Сэм пьян. Пузырьки шампанского ударили ему в голову, заставив рвануть к Дину, толкнуть его на кровать, вжав в матрас, и попытаться выдрать пуговицы из петель белоснежной рубашки. Он рассмеялся, когда Дин проделал то же самое. Они скользили и терлись друг о друга, страстно целуясь и глубоко ныряя языками, чувствуя яблочный привкус шампанского. Лизнув горячую кожу шеи Дина, Сэм медленно очертил V-образный вырез его полурасстегнутой рубашки. В ответ Дин провел руками по спине Сэма, посылая волну мурашек по телу, и резко дернул ткань смокинга.

– Слишком много одежды, – прошептал Дин, возбужденно, настойчиво. Сэм любил такого Дина – распростертого под ним, разгоряченного и жаждущего, сопротивлявшегося лишь для вида, потому что они оба собирались остаться в выигрыше.

Сэм чуть приподнялся, отодвинувшись лишь на столько, насколько это было сейчас необходимо. Наклонившись, он расстегнул пуговицу и потянул вниз молнию на штанах брата. Дин подался навстречу движениям Сэма, но тот отстранился, так и не коснувшись пальцами обнаженной кожи.

Дин недовольно застонал. Тихий звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, вызвал у Сэма довольную улыбку – ему нравилась эта игра. Положив одну руку на плечо Дина, а другую – на бедро, Сэм быстро и резко перевернул брата. Тот оказался лицом вниз на кровати, напряженный и придавленный Сэмом. Дин прошептал его имя и, когда Сэм прижал его поднятые над головой руки к кровати, стиснул их переплетенные пальцы. Вот так легко он возбудил Сэма, послав жар сквозь тело, сердце и душу. Это восхитительное трение и упругая задница Дина под ним. И так всю жизнь – возбуждение и стычки. Это не было похоже на грех или на угрозу испортить их отношения. Это просто было.

Сэм неторопливо скользнул по бедрам Дина, стаскивая брюки вниз и оголяя кожу. Она ощущалась под пальцами гладкой и подтянутой. Она была тёплой и раскрасневшейся. Дин выгнул спину под прикосновениями, наслаждаясь, доверяя, желая. Сэм знал каждый дюйм его кожи, знал, чем она отличалась от собственной, текстуру и вкус. В такие моменты слова становились лишними, всё было отдано, принято, понято. Кожа была единственным, что их разделяло.

Сэм проследил пальцами изгиб ягодиц Дина, скользнув вниз по расщелине, и тот выгнулся, подавшись вверх и толкнувшись в руку Сэма.

– Бога ради, Сэм, ну же, давай.

Сэм не внял просьбе. Он лишь протянул руку, и игриво шлёпнул Дина по заднице, унимая его. Это ничего не подразумевало, всё вполне невинно. Но реакция Дина – Господи – он изогнулся дугой, и его тело прошибла дрожь наслаждения, а из горла вырвался сладостный стон. Сэм внезапно ощутил жгучую боль в руке, и, увидев, как на заднице Дина проступил след от ладони, почувствовал, расползавшийся в животе жар, и его член заинтересованно дернулся.

– Тебе понравилось, – это был не вопрос – утверждение. Сэм с трудом узнал собственный голос – словно режущий слух скрежет гравия. И черт, он был возбужден намного сильнее, чем думал.

Он шлепнул по тому же месту, на этот раз чуть сильнее, и бедра Дина содрогнулись, а лицом он вжался в кровать, что слегка приглушило звуки его удовольствия.

Сэм склонился над Дином, грудью задевая его спину, и горячо выдохнул почти в самое ухо:

– Я собираюсь исполосовать эту маленькую задницу до красна, Дин. Оставить на ней метку, делая своей.

Дин задохнулся – по-другому и не скажешь – и когда он повернул голову, Сэм увидел в его глазах что-то голодное, темное и таинственное.

Сэм провёл рукой между их телами, оглаживая раздраженную кожу, и замечая трепет Дина.

– Я заставлю ее гореть, и это будет так сладко, что ты не сможешь больше терпеть, а затем оттрахаю тебя, пока она будет очень чувствительна.

– Черт, Сэм, – Дин застонал, настолько возбудившись, что стало больно.

– И всё это время ты будешь оставаться в смокинге, – добавил Сэм, легонько прикусывая Дину мочку. – Брюки спущены до колен, а задница, покрасневшая и горящая от боли – это будет так красиво, Дин.

Тот впился пальцами в матрац, нетерпеливо придвинувшись к брату и тихо застонав. Черт, Сэм и понятия не имел, что может заставить его вытворять такое...

Поцеловав Дина в губы и скользнув руками по его телу, он откинулся назад и сел.

Следующая оставленная им отметина, мгновенно окрасила задницу Дина ярко-алым, и он зашипел, заелозив на кровати. Сэм скользнул рукой под живот брата и плотно обхватил его член. Шелковистый, уже с выступившей смазкой, он быстро отвердел от равномерных движений кулака. Сэм подловил брата как раз, когда тот приподнял задницу, подавшись навстречу, и его ладонь приземлилась на ягодицу Дина ощутимым шлепком. Он почувствовал, как Дина бросило в дрожь, почувствовал, как его истекающий смазкой член дернулся в руке. Это было чертовски возбуждающе, и Сэму показалось, что он смог бы кончить даже просто наблюдая за этим.

Глядя на то, как брат извивался в преддверии оргазма, Сэм подумал, что будь у него кольцо для члена, он надел бы его на Дина и терзал бы, дразня и лаская, часами. И, черт подери, ему стоило перестать думать о таких вещах.

Он вытащил руку из-под тела брата, и тот застонал в знак протеста. Сэм вновь шлепнул Дина по заднице, а затем, наклонившись, легонько поцеловал спину.

– Не сейчас, – произнес он, дернув Дина на себя и заставляя встать на колени. Его ягодицы пестрели розовыми и красными следами от ладони Сэма, пока оттенки не слились разом, полыхнув чистым красным.

Сэм развел бедра Дина в стороны, и, наклонившись, скользнул языком между ягодиц, обласкивая и поглаживая кожу вокруг входа. Дразнящими прикосновениями он покружил по краю, затем стал вылизывать его длинными, размеренными движениями, и почувствовал, как брат заёрзал, тяжело дыша, практически умоляя. Толкнувшись языком внутрь Дина и медленно раскрывая его, Сэм рукой погладил покрасневшую кожу многострадальной задницы, не обращая внимания на поток проклятий и просьб попеременно срывавшихся с губ Дина.

– Боже, Сэм, – выдохнул он. – Если ты сейчас же меня не трахнешь, я встану и надеру тебе задницу.

Сэм фыркнул, вжавшись в тело брата, лизнул его ещё раз напоследок и отстранился. Осмотрев свою работу, он подумал, что чудом будет, если после всего этого Дин сможет в ближайшее время хотя бы сесть, не говоря уже о попытках надрать Сэму задницу. И разве это не было бы весело? Особенно, если Сэм втолкнет ему внутрь пробку и заставит носить ее в течение всего дня. Она будет надавливать на сладкое местечко, из-за чего Дин будет переминаться с ноги на ногу, со стояком и игрушкой, удерживавшей его тугую дырочку открытой и готовой снова принять в себя Сэма в любое время.

Пока он не начал дрочить на эти фантазии, ему стоило воспользоваться ситуацией. Расстегнув брюки и стянув их, Сэм наконец высвободил болезненно напряженный член. Использовав только слюну, не пожелав тратить время на поиск любриканта, он вошел в тело Дина, такое обжигающе горячее, невероятно тугое и сладкое. Сэм скользнул в него одним долгим, плавным движением, пока не оказался глубоко внутри. Склонившись над Дином, он обнял его, щекой прижавшись к спине брата.

Их движения сливались воедино в бешеных толчках, долгих и мощных, а тела блестели от выступившего пота. Стиснув Дина, Сэм безжалостно его натягивал на себя, врываясь глубже, со звонкими ударами плоти о плоть. Почувствовав, появившуюся в животе тяжесть от переполнявшего его возбуждения, Сэм наклонился, снова обхватив член Дина рукой, и жестко задвигал ею в такт собственным ритмичным движениям бедер, толкая Дина в свою ладонь.

Всего несколько секунд спустя Дин напрягся, и что-то бессмысленно бормоча, излился в руку Сэма жемчужной жидкостью, дрожа и отчаянно пытаясь не вколачиваться в кулак Сэма, из-за повысившейся чувствительности. Сэм вбивался в Дина всё сильнее, приближаясь к оргазму. Это почти причиняло боль, но ему было так хорошо, а Дин так сжался под ним и громко, пронзительно закричал, кончая снова.

Задница Дина крепко обхватывала член брата, мышцы внутри сжались даже сильнее обычного, и этого хватило, чтоб довести Сэма до грани – он задрожал, излившись в Дина, продолжая толкаться в него рваными движениями, и впился пальцами в бедра, пытаясь хотя бы просто удержаться на месте.

Придя в себя, оказалось, что он лежал сверху на обессилевшем и обмякшем Дине, вжимаясь щекой в его загривок, а их тела слиплись от пота. Сэм собирался сказать что-то смешное, типа: «С Новым Годом, Дин», - но не желал даже думать об этом. Не хотел думать, что для Дина этот год последний. Это всё что у них осталось. Все, что у них есть – это их настоящее.  
Дин, казалось, почувствовал смену настроения Сэма, перевернул их на бок и обернулся.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, поймав его взгляд.

– Шутишь? – Сэм едва сдержал смешок.

– Да, я чертовски хорош, – согласился Дин, усмехнувшись в ответ. И Сэм таки рассмеялся.

Он крепко обнял брата со спины, положив ладони на его живот.

Всё что у них есть – это их настоящее.


End file.
